


A Witch's Dog

by LilLegalLoli94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Public Sex, Rebellious Servant, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94
Summary: A witch's hound can only stay off her leash for so long before her mistress must bring her back home again. But what is a witch to do when her dog refuses to take back its chains? Persuade her dog with kisses and treats, of course.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Witch's Dog

Chienne preferred her summertime evenings uneventful, lazy and quiet. Okay, perhaps not too quiet. She wouldn’t be telling the moaning girl straddling her face to shut up. She couldn’t be bothered to cease the bed’s creaks under her rocking hips. And she certainly didn’t care to stop her name falling from those full, supple lips.

“Noire… Noire…”

Well, a fake name, of course. She’d known this girl for three months and all the girl really knew about her was an alias and her unquenchable appetite for the female flesh.

Her tongue dove in deeper, pushing the girl’s thighs to quiver and her hips to buckle away from the intense sensation driving her mind wild. She couldn’t have her meal escaping; her hands gripping to her hips tightly, burying her fingers deep into her skin.

“Ouch!” the girl yelped.

Her grip lightened immediately and she cursed herself for her carelessness.

It was better she only knew that name. If she knew who she was, if she knew _what_ she was, she wouldn’t have been so kind as to let her freeload off her apartment space. Or maybe she would have with a bit of “persuasion.”

_Stop! No, no “persuasion.” None of it._ Chienne wasn’t like that. She wasn’t like-

The alarm ringing by the bed snapped her train of thought clean off its tracks, pulling her attention to the device throwing its noisy tantrum for attention. Her roommate gave in to its demands, picking it up and silencing its wails.

“That’s my cue.” she said, lifting her hips away and freeing herself from the bed.

“Do you need to start getting ready now? I thought it wasn’t for another couple hours.” Chienne complained, her hunger far from reaching any kind of satisfaction.

“If I don’t start now, I’ll be late.” her roommate called, disappearing into the bathroom.

And so, the ache grew deeper, burrowing itself into the hollowed hole that made itself comfortable in the furthest pits of her stomach. She shouldn’t whine and gripe over such little things. She was a good girl: kind, decent, never asked anything of Chienne. So what did it matter if she couldn’t always have it her way? _Learn to be a little less selfish, Chienne_ , she told herself, her arms blocking the light from hitting her eyes.

Was she really ever that spoiled? Did she really have it so good that she could know these petty thoughts?

_No!_ she insisted, _not a single bit of it was good_. Her body played with like a toy, manipulated to the tune of _her_ game, and for what? Amusement? Some kind of cruel joke? What was the point in even thinking about it? No matter what it was, she knew she’d never be happy with the answer.

She clicked her tongue, irritation gritting her teeth and filling her head with a warm buzz. How she would love to sink her fangs into that woman’s flesh, tearing her apart until her corpse was nothing but a mangled pile of flesh. She’ll admit that the image did flash in her head once or twice when trying to find her own pleasure at the end of her fingertips. Even now, she felt the tingle growing between her legs, tempting her for a taste of that morbid euphoria.

When did her tastes turn so twisted?

“What are you doing tonight?” her roommate walked back into the room before her slithering touch could reach its destination.

“Huh?”

“I’m asking if you had any plans or were you just going to wait for me to come back?”

She shrugged, moving her hands and folding them behind her head, “What else is there?”

“You could always come with me!” she declared with an excited leap in her tone, “It’ll be fun! The drinks are half off and there’s a dance party right after the show.”

A reluctant groan rumbled in her throat, “I don’t know…” she muttered but had no excuse to back it up. No, she did have one, just not one she could share out loud.

“Aw, why not? You’re not doing anything. And your sour mug could use a bit of socialization.”

Chienne gave a short chuckle, “My sour mug does just fine in isolation.”

Her response only served to deepen the girl’s pout further into her lips, pursing together into a tight line and keeping any mirthful expression locked away. The tightness of her lips loosened. The look in her eyes softened and her face melted into a whimpering, pleading look that beckoned Chienne to follow her whims less she breaks out the waterworks next.

“You won’t go? Not even for me?” she asked.

Chienne peeked a look at her but wouldn’t dare to take more than a glance.

“Please? I swear, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of your days after this.”

She chewed at her lips. She didn’t want to go. She really, _really_ , didn’t want to go. The nights were growing dangerous. Her mind was growing paranoid. Every shadow began to look like “hers.” Every dark shift that played at the corner of her eyes moved like “her.” She knew that going out was nothing but an added risk of being caught again, but she also knew if she wasn’t sick or dying then her roommate would never let it go.

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, sure. But I’m going to rest my eyes for a bit first so wake me up in an hour.”

She closed her eyes promptly, submitting her mind to a moment of rest. She heard the girl happily prepping herself with a soft hum radiating off her body. Chienne tried to focus solely on the song, tried guessing what it was called or where it was from, but she still heard that soft whisper knocking at the back of her head. Too familiar to forget. Too incessant to ignore.

_“Such a good puppy.”_

***

Chienne didn’t know why she bothered with the drinks. No matter how many shots she took, she never felt anything. No warm buzz, no liberation, nothing. Hell, she didn’t even like the taste most of the time. But she downed the glass, nonetheless, gulping down the contents like her tomorrow would never come.

“Woah! Easy there, slugger.” her roommate’s friend, the one who asked her out tonight and the one responsible for Chienne being dragged out with her, called out over the loud music and heart-pounding bass.

“You still doing alright?” the girl asked, placing her tender touch over her arm.

She could feel her thumb working gentle circles against the back of her hand, reminding her just how soft and warm those hands were. They were the hands of sheltered innocence, the ones who did not know how deep the cruelties of the world go. Never knowing the true meaning of the word “filth.” Such clean hands, pure and unsullied.

They should not be touching hers.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Chienne said, grounding her arm to the surface of the booth table to keep it from pulling away.

“You sure? We could always-”

“AAAH!” her friend screamed with the abruptness of a banshee, “I _love_ this song! Kat, you _have_ to come dance with me!” She rounded over to her, although Chienne was certain she would have just hopped the table if she wasn’t a guest of the club.

“But…”

Chienne nudged her to follow, “Go ahead, have fun. I’ll watch your stuff.”

“You’re the best! C’mon, let’s go!” her friend pulled her away before she could say another word about it, leaving only enough time for a fleeting glance before they disappeared into the dancefloor crowd.

The song came and went and bled into the next. One song turned into two and two turned into five. Before any of them knew it, the pair was sucked away into the spirit of the dancing lights and the heavy shadows. Perhaps she should get another refill. The ice looked awfully lonely melting away by itself in the glass.

“Is this seat taken?” a finger tapped against the table.

Despite the loudness of the music, despite the dimness of the light, Chienne recognized the woman as instantly as a child recognizes her mother. It stirred something deep and repressed in her stomach, the cauldron boiling over and sending the flames into a frenzy. Her fingers dug into the table, grooving in deep, deadly gashes while her glaring brows threatened to split her forehead.

“Get out…” she barely managed to mutter the demand, her voice fading into growls behind gritted teeth.

The woman chuckled, “Careful, you don’t want to spring a leak out here, do you?” she said, pointing to the dark hue crawling up Chienne’s wrist.

Her hand retreated under the table and Chienne could fully see the extent of the damage done to the booth. There was no way they could pin this on her, right?

The woman only laughed more, moving in closer and sliding into the seat next to her. “Such a good puppy.” she practically purred into her ear.

Chienne’s head jerked back before the soft sound could worm its way any deeper into her head.

Elle: she was a witch and a bitch, literally cutting her way into Chienne’s life and interwoven herself to a point where she could never escape. Needless to say, there was a lot of bad blood and plenty of resentment wafting in the air, yet the smug smirk of control never left those sinful lips.

“I thought you hated these kinds of places,” Chienne said, inching her body away from her maddening scent. Was this a new perfume? Did they even make perfumes this enticing?

“There’s no helping it. If this is where you’ve run off to, then there’s no other choice but to follow. After all… it’s a responsible owner’s job to keep an eye on her pets, right?” she pushed closer, backing Chienne into the corner pinched between the wall and the seat. “Speaking of which, how _is_ life off the leash treating you? You sleeping in a warm bed? Having your three square meals a day?”

She kept her lips pursed, holding her breath deep in her chest. Don’t breathe her air. Don’t let her in.

“Oh, there’s no need to clam up now. I’ve already seen everything. What was her name? Katrina Crawford, was it? She’s a _real_ cutie, isn’t she?”

“Don’t you dare!” She breathed it.

Elle laughed, her head rolling back on her shoulders before wiping the tears away, “You honestly think I’d bother with such an insignificant insect like her? Please, if I wanted her dealt with… then it’d already be done.”

Shadows flickered and dance behind those icy cold eyes. She’s thought about it, fantasized about the girl’s demise and relished in how vivid her imagination could get. She itched to see it, to _feel_ the blood-curdling screams as she faced an unspeakable end while learning that those scary stories were, indeed, real.

Chienne swallowed, knowing that grim reality sleeping away in her mind. There really wouldn’t be any stopping her if her whims decided to realize that fantasy.

“Don’t make such a sour face, I really have no intentions of laying a single finger on her. After all, she was the one that looked after you. Even I know to compensate my sitters.”

“You swear?”

The tip of her finger pressed to her chest, crossing over her heart, “On my life.” she promised with the childish seal.

Chienne rolled her eyes with a huff. As if she could ever believe that. Her eyes trailed down to where Elle’s finger still rested on her chest. What was even the point of crossing her heart if it wasn’t even beating in there? And swear on what life if there was hardly one to swear on?! Honestly, Chienne swore the woman just did these little gestures to add more irritation into her life.

The finger left from her chest yet her eyes still lingered on the smooth surface of her exposed skin. What wicked spell did she use to feel so hot to the touch? What does she bathe in to feel so soft? Just sitting this close made her fingers tingle for a closer inspection of the flesh they knew expertly well.

“Speaking of that girl,” her voice rang in her head like an alarm, “a little birdie told me that she’s studying to be a nurse. Said it’s always been her dream to ‘help people.’ Isn’t that sweet?” A hand snaked its grip over Chienne’s thigh, “You have some linear tastes when you try running away from me. Last girl was a teacher of small children. The one before was a humble baker. I’m honestly rather surprised you would go to such lengths to _lie_ to yourself just to spite me.”

“I’m not-”

Before she could finish her denial, the hand kneaded its way higher up her legs, making itself comfortable in the heat of her inner thighs. It pressed into the denim fabric, tracing the zipper with a teasing touch that played at the edge of her mind.

Chienne’s body tensed, pleading with herself not to feel it—not to acknowledge it—but curse this woman and curse those fingers shifting around down there.

“Don’t give me that. There’s nothing you can hide from me. I know your flesh. I know your mind. And I know your heart.”

Her body pressed closer. Chienne didn’t even realize there was still room left to spare.

“Those ‘nice’ girls… they never really do it for you, do they?” she whispered.

Her breath tickled down Chienne’s spine, raising goosebumps in its wake.

“Sure, you may have a bit of fun here and there, but it’s never really enough, is it? They never know how you really like it. They can never satisfy you, can they? My poor, poor Chienne.”

She pressed an open kiss to her neck, feeling Chienne’s body jolt just beneath her lips. She hated to admit how her breathing hitched under those seductive caresses, how those soft, silky lips seared their name and made her body tremble for more.

They worked their brand higher, up her jawline and just at the edge of her ear. A soft chuckle blew against her eardrum and she sighed a melting breath.

“We both know the truth, Chienne.” Those ghosting fingertips manifested physical form, pulling at the zipper and exposing the thin fabric laying underneath. “You think you want a good girl, but I know you love them bad.”

Without restraint, without any hesitation, her fingers dove beneath the damp fabric of Chienne’s panties, finding the wet mess just waiting for her. A hand reached to grab at Elle’s wrist, a gesture Chienne wanted to attribute to pulling the intrusive touch out but her body was much more honest. Without anything to stop her, Elle bathed her fingers in the wet, slippery substance, tasting the groan rumbling in Chienne’s throat.

“My, oh my… I’ve barely touched you and you’re already this wet? You really have been holding back, haven’t you?” she asked, circling and rubbing her clit with no amount of delicacy or shame to be seen.

“Shut up…”

“C’mon… you’re even spreading your legs all by yourself, aren’t you? Just admit it, you really did miss me, didn’t you?”

Chienne would never admit such a thing. She’ll be buried six feet underground, the earth consuming her and the maggots calling her head their home, before she ever admitted that any part of her missed this woman. However, as her hips rose and grinded back against those slender fingers of hers, some part of her was willing to admit that her body had craved to be touched like this again.

Elle’s chuckle rang in her ear, “I hear you loud and clear.” Her fingertips ran along the slit of her entrance, enjoying the slickness of the opening before pushing inside.

Chienne’s jaw dropped, breathing out a heavy exhale that felt scorching hot against her chest. The first finger hardly got a chance to enjoy her by itself before a twin followed shortly behind. They teased at the tightness, toying with her inner wall like she was their personal playground. Marking her, tagging her, vandalizing every inch of her because they could. And the grip on Elle’s wrist, the one still wrapped tightly around that skinny joint, was edging closer to keeping her in rather than taking her out.

A moan of delight mixed with her own, “So tight… you’ve been quite the generous lover these past few months, haven’t you?”

Generous? Now that was hilarious.

Generosity would imply some form of kindness or care for her partners, but what part of this was kind to her roommate? Staying behind like this, letting the woman she hated most fuck her as she pleased. Moaning like some bitch in heat in a goddamn booth of all places. A _booth_! Where anyone could see her. Where anyone could hear her if the music was just a bit softer.

She didn’t even give the courtesy of hiding her face against the table. Anyone could see her eyes glimmering in her ecstasy induced trance, the sweat glistening down her forehead and her lips wordlessly begging for more.

Anyone could see it. Her roommate could see it. But the worst part of all, the part that truly rung her chest with guilt, was the part of her that was getting off on the thought. _Let it all be seen_ , her primal urges cried out, _show the world what it really means to fuck like animals_.

“You’re absolutely _gushing_ , Chienne. You truly know no shame, don’t you?” she whispered.

Her hand jerked harder against the tight fabric, fingers stroking and carving into her insides. Each hot trail left madness to seep through her flesh, infecting her mind with a deep seeded hunger that only Elle could satisfy. A heart aching dependence that stirred a complex cocktail of emotions in the pit of her stomach.

Sanity told her to loathe it.

Rationality told her to fear it.

Her sanity and rationality were shot dead a long time ago.

“Just shut up…” Chienne breathed. Her hand gripped onto the back of Elle’s hair, burning fingers digging into her scalp and pulling her lips into her own.

She felt like she could consume her like this. As her tongue dove in deeper, forcing the other into a hasty dance of cardinal sin, she felt she could devour her just like this. She would devour her. She’d eat her whole and leave not even her bones for the dogs. Her breath, her blood, every bit of her flesh was her feast.

A cold, snaky grip coiled around her neck, pushing her head back before her feeding frenzy could truly begin. “Ah-ah-ah.” Elle’s finger ticked, “Naughty puppy, we can’t have you losing yourself out here.” she warned. Her hand pulled out from her pants, leaving Chienne’s body to quiver at the sudden hot and cold sensation. “But you’re worst off than I thought. Was three months too long for you?” she asked, her words like butter dripping into her ears. A tongue lapped at the surplus of flavor drenching her fingers, her mouth salivating at the taste. “Those good girls really are no good for you. So soft and delicate, you can’t even break them a little bit. It’s torture, isn’t it? For a puppy that loves to break her toys.”

Her hand reached for Chienne’s face, stroking her cheek with a tender caress. It was a cold imitation to what she had these past few months. Chilling her to the bone, she found no comfort in the touch. And yet, it didn’t feel right any other way.

“Chienne, you can break me. You can break me as many times as you want.”

Why did she always have to make it look so easy? She could at least pretend like it was difficult to sway her. To persuade her. To pull her along by her strings. At least make her feel like she had a chance to do better this time.

***

“Where the hell did she go?”

The two came back to the booth, the spell and their bodies worn thin enough to call for a rest.

“What’s the point of saying she’ll stay back if she’s just going to disappear by herself? Did you see her by the bar?”

The girl shook her head, “Maybe she had to go to the bathroom.”

“Yeah, probably. Still though, she could have said something.” Her hand rummaged through their bags and shifted around their coat pockets. “Well, nothing seems to be missing, so-”

“I’ll go check on her.” she blurted, turning to leave immediately after.

How could she have left her alone for so long? Well, of course she knew how but it still gave her no excuse. There was definitely something off about her all night and she knew it, yet she still let herself get carried away. How many songs was it? At what point did she stop paying attention? Questions to beat herself up over later. For now, she just hoped that she really was just using the bathroom.

The volume of the music drowned out a lot of outside noises that weren’t coming from the speakers. Any sound apart from the pumping beat was like a single drop in a massive sea. So she could hardly be blamed for nearly walking in on the two girls getting down and dirty in the bathroom. And they weren’t even using the stalls? Where’s the decency in that?

She would have just pushed the near encounter out of her head if she hadn’t caught the underlying murmurs of her roommate’s voice amidst the mind-numbing drop and the cascading moans. Her eyes doubled back to the door. That couldn’t possibly be her, could it? She must have been mistaken. Watch, she’ll peek inside just to prove to herself just how wrong she was.

If only she hadn’t heard anything, then she wouldn’t be seeing that familiar backside being clutched and clawed at by fingertips that weren’t hers. She wouldn’t see those hips bucking and grinding between legs spread so far apart she’d think they’ve already snapped. And she wouldn’t see those hands, those tender hands that had caressed her body so many times, fucking another woman like her fingers were trying to rip her insides out.

She always figured she could be rougher. She always thought she preferred it gentle with not a cruel bone in her body. But there was no mistaking that that was the one she called Noire, ripping into another with the ferocity of a starved beast.

Elle caught their little peeper, caught the flushed look overtake her skin and the sinking despair bleeding into her tearful eyes. There was no sweeter feeling on this earth, nothing more delectable or as delicious, as the feeling of satisfaction she got when showing off what was hers and what others could only _dream_ of having. Her lips curled with malice, her arms coiling tighter around Chienne’s body while her eyes made sure the girl was seeing how much she loved Chienne’s merciless touch.

_You can’t give her what she needs,_ her eyes spelled out for the girl, _you can’t even hope to come close._

She dragged her tongue along the side of Chienne’s face, enticing her to give the organ something else to do that was better than idly licking her cheek. She willingly gave Elle her kiss, letting her plunge herself inside and mix their flavors together in an intoxicating cocktail of shameless lust.

The girl couldn’t stomach much more of this, her face growing pale while her lips held in the bile bubbling up in her throat. She turned away from the scene, ran from it, and let the door fall into a slamming thud.

Chienne didn’t need to see to know what was going on, to know what Elle was doing behind her back, but she made no moves to correct it or comfort their unsuspecting third party. It was better this way, better that she found out this way. She really was a no-good woman, having too much fun breaking all her toys.

Her attention turned to Elle’s cries, their echoes resonating in her body and stroking her clit with a teasing touch. She always had to be so loud; it was frustratingly arousing. Her wails pushed her closer to the pits of insanity, her moans tickling her madness. _Fuck her… fuck everything about her_.

A crushing grip wrapped around Elle’s neck, knocking her head back into the bathroom’s tiled wall. She thought she possibly cracked it with the force behind her shove, but her care for the thought quickly evaporated when the woman’s choked expression stood at the forefront. She looked to her gaping maw, happy to leave her breathless. She squeezed tighter with each struggling gulp, sadistic pleasure warping her eyes into a shadowy ocean where mercy and virtue were left to helplessly drown.

Her fingers pumped harder into her tightly wound flesh, raking out a sopping wet sound that knew no shame. She played in it, made a melody out of it and felt it drip and soak her hand in return. Her hips bucked back and she shoved into her further, pushing into her harder. Hey, she asked for it. She’s asking for it, begging for it. That breathless look on her face, tongue pushed out and saliva spilling over, how could she not be calling out for this? For her.

Her lips went back for a second helping, greedy little bastards taking up even the smallest gasp that trickled up her throat. Delicious, the gods’ ambrosia had nothing on this.

Chienne’s fingers tasted the pulsing from her inner walls, its hot, silky flavor washing over them without reserve. Her mess spilt itself onto the floor, splashing against her pants leg and catching the ends of her sleeve as well. Elle’s body wanted to collapse along with it, she wouldn’t care to sit in the filth, but Chienne wouldn’t let her. The leg wedged between her thighs wouldn’t let her. She only just started, after all, it would be a shame to let this go just because she orgasmed once.

She released her neck, her tongue snaking out of her mouth and letting her breathe again. Well, her throat was too constrained to take in the much-needed air all at once, sputtering and coughing while her chest convulsed under the motions. It made her teeth itch, the trembling muscles working so desperately to get her lungs back in working order made them itch so bad. And she wouldn’t deny them their impulsive urges.

She reached down, wrapping her biting grip around the back of Elle’s thighs and pushing her to cling onto her waist. Whether she held on or not was on her but Chienne was lifting this bag of flesh. She lifted it and shoved it onto the sink counter, seating her on the edge and keeping her hips close.

Chienne wrapped her lips around the crook of Elle’s neck, lapping up the salty, savory flavors of her skin before sinking her teeth into her flesh. Her fangs relished in the feeling, loving how the chunk of flesh pinched between the upper and lower levels of her mouth. Loved the tickle of her moans and yelps. Loved the crimson taste that crawled over their surface.

God, she _was_ sick, wasn’t she?

Her jaws released her, eyes drinking up the piece of art glowing brilliantly on her neck. She looked good in bruised blue and bleeding red.

A soft laugh made the art on her flesh wiggle and rise, the brush of her breath playing against her hair. “There’s my nippy little puppy,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around Chienne’s neck and holding her close.

And there Elle went again with the talking, crashing into her thoughts and derailing them into absurdity. Why could she never think to shut up? But it was easy enough to roll her back into her mindless babbles. After all, that was why she always took Chienne back, right? To make her stupid. To make her forget…

She shoved her lips back against Elle’s, slotting perfectly into their delicious flavors and pushing the witch’s words back down into her throat with an invasive, persistent tongue. Her fingers stroked through her drenched folds, reminding the sensitive flesh of their games and prizes. A light stroke and her hips were sinking closer to the edge. A little flick and she had Elle purring for more. She could give her more, soaked digits ready for another round of that tantalizing tightness, but there was another part of her that wanted a turn.

Chienne moved her lips away, her tongue putting up a bit of resistance in leaving her slacked maw. She licked the sweet residue from her lips and sank her body down. Lower and lower, keeping her face close to the heat cascading off Elle’s body in overwhelming falls of passion and lust. It drew her to run kisses down her chest, over the mounds of her breast and into the supple flesh of her waist. Little tastes like these worked her appetite, like little hors d'oeuvres just before a banquet. And there her entrée stood, laid before her between thighs imprinted with cutting bruises and deep fingerprints.

She couldn’t keep herself from licking her lips once more, the scent wafting in her nose pooling heaps of water into her mouth. _Damn witch_. She swallowed it down and dove straight into the meal without any further delay. The soft gasp that fell down Elle’s chest made the flavors richer. A savory taste coated Chienne’s tongue and it craved for more.

More.

And more.

She wasn’t living until she had more!

She licked away the lingering remnants from their last bout, cleaning and prepped for the fresh trickle to run its course. The tip of her tongue rose up, tracing and drawing circles around the woman’s clit. She wouldn’t be such a mindless beast about it, not when she knew an even better reward waited for her with just a bit of patience and calculative planning.

Idle hands couldn’t play idle for long, fingers snaking up her shuddering stomach, feeling out every hitch in her breath and quiver of her ribs. They pressed under her clothes, finding the soft lumps of her breast helplessly exposed just beneath her corset. The tips of her fingers slid over the warm, smooth flesh, captivated by their texture and how easy it was to sink into them. And her nipples, the firmest parts about them, gave just the right unique flare that made her fingers never want to stop.

She played with them, rolled them and flicked them under her frisky touch and felt every little ministration reflected in the twitching of her needy entrance. Chienne would call it cute how this witch could wordlessly beg for her affection. She’d call it adorable how those clinging fingers of hers clenched at her hair and pulled at her scalp to puppet her closer to a direct bullseye. She’d call it all that and more the day she finally submitted to being a house pet. But her heart hadn’t given in yet. She’d keep telling herself that she hasn’t given in yet to this witch’s whimsy. Even as the months become shorter and the urges become more unbearable, she’d never swear that she had submitted.

Chienne’s eyes looked up to Elle’s face, a pleading gaze meeting her back between the helpless squeals and breathless pants. _What the hell_. She gave in just a little, just enough to give this witch what she was truly seeking.

She gave her clit a lick and a kiss before relishing in the feeling of having it in her mouth. Her tongue would dip out, lapping at the river running down between her thighs. The hold on her head got tighter and Elle’s head fell back to let out her screams. _That’s right_ , Chienne’s thoughts praised her, _louder, cry for me even more_.

It was her retribution, her payback for the witch’s stunt back on the club floor. That’s what she told herself and she continued to suck and tease and play within the mess she was making between her luscious folds. This wasn’t because she liked her voice ringing in her ears or the chills that ran down her spine with every octave her moans climbed. It wasn’t the creeping tingle that buzzed between her legs. It wasn’t the burning stone sinking deeper into her stomach. This was just payback. She was only making it this good for payback.

_You dirty liar…_

A hand fell down from Elle’s chest, leaving that warmth for another. She rubbed her fingers along her slick entrance before pushing them inside and stretching against the tightness. They turned her trickling fountain into a running stream, a source of water for Chienne’s thirsty tongue to lap away.

“Oh God!” Elle cried out as her hips shook violently against Chienne’s lips, “Oh God! Oh God!”

Chienne couldn’t help herself, letting her chuckles fall over her dewy thighs and rising up to meet the woman’s ears.

“God?” she asked as she pumped a fourth finger into her greedy pussy. “How much have you missed me if you’re turning back to that bastard? Am I that good, you slutty wench? Am I that good for you?” She grounded her thumb into her clit, punctuating her point with the firm jab.

Elle’s hips buckled closer, “Yes,” she moaned, holding on and tearing at the bindings of the fabric of Chienne’s shirt. “I missed you,” she admitted in her sex-crazed daze, “I missed you so much. I need you… I need you.”

Chienne ignored the pang in her chest and the flutterings in her stomach, pushing it aside and burying it away. She let her fingers linger inside, rubbing tight circles into Elle’s clit, making sure each steady stroke was more torturous than the last.

“Then say my name,” she whispered, pressing her lips into her neck and gnawing at her flesh, “Tell me who’s the one making you call out for God.”

“Chi… Chienne…” Elle moaned her name, tasting the letters dripping down her tongue.

“Again,” she growled into her skin, working her hand up back into its pumping motions.

“Chienne…” she cried for her, her head hanging back and letting her voice climb into the ceiling.

“Again,” she bit into her throat, feeling the woman’s moans and gasps tickling her teeth.

“Chienne!” she screamed, hips grinding into her fingers and legs locking around her waist, “Chienne! Chienne!”

That was enough. Any more and she’d go berserk. Chienne felt it itching into her fingertips with every raking stroke that scrapped away at Elle’s inner walls—that scratched away at every twitch and tremble along those velvet folds. Madness. Uncontrollably madness that both terrified her and exhilarated her to no end.

Chienne silenced her before she could beckon that sinking void any closer to the surface, lips crashing into hers and tongue dipping into her quickening gasps. She ate at them, devoured them like a sweet dessert and felt them fall down her throat, past her stomach and settle between her legs. She barely noticed them pulling at her hips, enticing them to rock into Elle’s body with every thrust of her fingers. She barely noticed—save for the small itch her jeans scratched with them rubbing against her.

She wanted to scratch it more, find relief all night long and even into the day. For the rest of her unnatural existence until the day she could finally rest in the earth’s soil, she wanted that relief to wash over her body time and time and time again.

The deadly thought settled into her mind, pleading with her to realize the vital need that polluted every rational part of her brain and poisoned the seed of rebellion in her heart with content. This was how it always is; how it was always meant to be.

Nails—no, talons—ran down Chienne’s back, clawing across her shoulders and bleeding crimson into her shirt. Desperation sowed itself into the groves with each racing moan she swallowed down, mixing and breeding and fueling every beckoning curl of her fingers and press of her thumb. It bloomed into addiction, into obsession, shredding her brain into inconsequential pieces that melted like snowflakes in the blazing heat. Aching for that growing tightness, dying for that flowing stream, feeling herself destroyed the closer she yanked this witch’s body into her second climax. But she wanted more. So much more.

Elle’s screams echoed into Chienne’s body, whimpering cries that made her chest tremble and her hips quiver and buck. Her knees spread as far as they could reach, submitting to the high and riding it at its peak. Her stain colored Chienne’s clothing, colored her flesh, and sat without much care to have it cleaned.

Chienne’s lips broke away, heavy pants falling and stirring into a thick mixture of lingering lust—fizzling, sparking and igniting once more with a single glance. A smile laid itself on Elle’s lips, an enchanting sweetness pooling in her icy irises. Even glaciers could look warm when she pulled out such a spell.

“Chienne,” she whispered her name, a bloodied hand caressing her face with nothing but tenderness, “Come home.”

Chienne couldn’t tell what this sinking feeling in her chest was about. Was it the despair of defeat or the bittersweet tang to returning to where she belonged? Perhaps it was a blend of both creating an unpalpable taste in her mouth. Such a disgusting flavor was best washed away with something savory and sweet…

“Okay.”

***

Chienne’s old roommate couldn’t stand to stay in the same building as the pair, telling her friend that she just needed a bit of fresh air. But it had already been an hour since she retreated into the alley spacing between the club and the next building over. She killed the time between her friend’s concerned texts with scrolling through whatever apps her fingers happened to find. This time, it was the photo gallery.

She flipped through albums that had once made her smile: pictures of cute animals doing ridiculous things; jokes hear friends had sent her because they figured she would appreciate the humor. To be fair, it did give her a bit of a chuckle still, but only the light kind that just blew out a single breath past a subtle smile.

And then there were the photos of the one she knew as Noire. Mostly candid shots but she was willing to pose for one or two of them. She swiped into a picture of the two of them, her arm wrapped around her reluctant roommate. Chienne always managed to make a big stink about having her image captured in photos but something in her eyes told the girl that she didn’t mind it as much as she wanted others to believe. At least, that’s what she always believed, but now, how much did she actually know about the woman she shared a bed with for those past few months?

She wanted to kick herself for being so stupid, for turning a blind eye to all the little instances that suggested that this was nothing but a casual fling. And now she paid the price of her ignorance with a broken heart.

“I should delete these…” she mused the half-baked thought in a soft breath.

“You really should,” a hand reached over the screen, taking the phone from the girl’s grip and claiming it into their own.

“Hey, you can’t just-” she turned her gaze up to find cold blue eyes illuminated by the screen’s light, giving them a ghostly glow that sent a haunting chill into her heart. “Oh, it’s you…”

“Indeed, it’s me,” Elle said, disinterest leaving her tone flat without an ounce of decoration. She stared at the photo still lingering on display and gave a short snicker, “Cute picture, too bad it doesn’t exist.” Her fingers played around on the phone’s surface, tapping through the options and slowly beginning to delete them one by one. “You should have already guessed this by now but she’ll be coming back with me. It was a fun little dream that you had with her, but now the dream is over and it’s about time you move on and forget,”

Elle tossed the device back to her with a flick of her wrist, leaving the girl to fumble with it until it settled back in her hands. She looked down at the screen, seeing all of Chienne’s photos permanently erased; her existence wiped completely clean from the phone’s memory.

“That’s not…” she bit the words back and swallowed down her regrets, but it was a tough lump to swallow. At least if she had deleted them herself, she could have looked at them one more time. “I… I understand, but could I say goodbye to her at the very least?”

Elle’s intrigue piqued at the request.

“Or… maybe just see her one last time?”

Elle’s lips pursed together, trying to contain herself but it was futile to hold down such hearty laughter. “Why do you think she’d want to bother with you anymore than she already has? You think you’re special? You think you had some kind of connection that she’s going to miss?”

Each cackle stabbed into the girl’s chest, piercing her with humiliation and shame, “I don’t-”

“Listen,” Elle cut her off, taking a step closer and looming over her body, “I’ll only tell you this once: that woman, the one you only know by a _fake_ name, is _mine_. These past three months you had together mean absolutely _nothing_. You were nothing but a side piece, a little snack on the side. But now she’s done with you and its time for her to come home. So do yourself a favor and forget about her. Because she’s certainly forgotten about you.”

In the shadows within the cold, dark alleyway, she could see them: deep, painful bite marks that broke into her skin and left the flesh bleeding and black. A mark the woman wore with pride. Chienne’s mark that the girl was never given. In it sunk into the girl’s mind, into her heart, that the taunts were not only meant to scar her, but to leave her with a brutal truth that crushed and grinded her head into dust.

The girl didn’t feel the sting in her eyes as her tears began to flow incessantly down her face. She didn’t feel the sting in her palms as her fingernails bit into their flesh. She didn’t know how much her legs were trembling beneath her; how her heart was ready to quit beating in her chest; how much life felt too unbearable to keep pushing on. There was just this woman, her blue eyes and a cold sensation wringing at her chest.

“You get it, right? Don’t be stupid and waste the few precious, miserable years you have left. Just keep being a good little girl and you’ll have nothing to worry about, okay?” Elle gave her cheek a light tap and the soft gesture was enough to send the girl collapsing onto the ground with no means to get back up again.

She gave one final chuckle, a satisfied smirk decorating her lips while she backed away from the sobbing mess. She began to walk back out of the alley but stopped. There was something important she had neglected to say, “Oh, and one more thing,” she looked over her shoulder with a beaming grin spreading over her lips, “Thank you for feeding my puppy.”

Elle left it at that, disappearing into the shadows of the night and leaving the girl alone to cry out her grief. But, even without her body still standing over her, even without her presence pressing down on her, she felt those cold, icy eyes still staring at her—watching her.

They waited with anticipated breath, dark tendrils reaching but not quite touching. _Not yet_ , they kept their distance. _Not yet_ , they twisted back into the shadows. The witch would keep her word: no harm would come to her pet sitter, not until she was done being a good, little girl.


End file.
